Happiness
by ZERO PEACE
Summary: Due to her psychic abilities, Kotoura had to face a long life of loneliness and sorrow, but that fateful encounter with Manabe changed everything. Continuation after the last episode of the series. Rated T... for now.


**Hey readers! I'm ZERO PEACE and I'm here with a Kotoura-san fanfic! I have planned to do this for a while, but I always got tied up with my ZNT fanfic (I'm bad at multitasking). However, since I somehow managed to find the extra free time to write these couple of days, I decided to start working on this fanfic. I need to get this idea out soon after all or it would keep haunting me. So here is it, my third official fanfic. Hope you readers enjoy it.**

 **[MAY PEACE BE WITH YOU]**

 **[READ, ENJOY, REVIEW]**

* * *

As darkness hovers above the sky of Japan, droplets of white crystals can be seen slowly dancing its way down from the sky, telling everyone that winter has officially made its return to the land. It was indeed a much-awaited sight as seeing the pure, white snow can bring an indescribable joy into the hearts of young and old alike. Seeing the snow also makes people reminisced all of their sweet memories from past winter and it also tells them that the winter this year will also bring more new precious memories into their life.

As snow was still dropping down from the sky without showing any sign of stopping added with the chilly night air, it was not left to be said that the night was especially cold. All around, it was easy to spot a number of people blowing on their palms and rubbing their shoulders, trying to generate as much heat as they can to warm themselves as their body was still unused to the coldness of winter.

However, for a certain couple, the coldness of the night was unfelt for as they casually walk through the street without showing any sign of coldness because their heart was filled with a comforting warmness that warms up both their body and soul. They walked through the cold street with their hands entwined and their faces were colored with a light blush which somehow helps to heat their body up.

One of them, was Haruka Kotoura, a young, cute girl who was gifted with psychic powers since she was born, allowing her to read someone's mind whether she wants to or not. It was a gift she had never asked for, but society always shunned her due to her abilities. For a long time, her life was like a story of tragedy with misfortunes lurking in every corner, waiting to tear her apart. At one point, she ended up becoming emotionless and starts distancing herself from everyone around her in order to protect her already fragile heart. Her life was empty and for some time it stayed that way, but it all change when she met the person next to her. The person who was holding her hand.

It was him, Yoshihisa Manabe, the boy who pulled her out of her life of tragedy into a world filled with happiness. Through him, she finally made friends, something she didn't have for a very long time. Thanks to him, she learned how to appreciate life and how to accept her power as a gift. He's also the one who makes her understand how it feels to love someone. However, if there is one bad thing she could say about him, it would be that he's a total pervert who always thinks of dirty stuff with her as the main subject. Still, despite his pervertedness, she still loves him nonetheless, especially after what happened earlier.

It happened a little while ago when they were out on one of their friendly outings. Actually, the correct term for that is a date, but neither of them admits that it was a date, claiming that it was just friends going out together. Still, deep down, they know that it was a date, but they're just too embarrassed to admit it. However, after they both confessed their feelings under the Christmas tree and found their feelings to be requited, they can clearly admit that it was indeed a date and that their relationship is definitely more than close friends.

Now, after leaving the plaza where they had confessed to each other, the two were on their way home with their hands still entwined as it was getting late into the night. However, despite being alone together, neither of them spoke to the other. That's how it has been ever since they left their plaza, making only the sounds of footsteps to accompany their trip home. Usually, they would have a lot to say to the other, but now they didn't know what to say. All they could do was stealing glances at each other without the other noticing, expecting that their partner would be the one to break the ice, but neither did causing the walk to be filled with silence.

As they continue walking in silence, before they even know it, they had finally reached the front gate of Kotoura's apartment. A sense of relief washed over them as they can now escape from the awkward silence that has been surrounding them, but that feeling was quickly replaced by sadness along with a tinge of loneliness as the couple knows that this is where they had to go their separate ways.

"M-Manabe-kun?" Kotoura was the first to spoke up as she called the boy next to her while her eyes were glancing the other way as she was too embarrassed to look at him.

"Y-yes, Kotoura!" Manabe nervously answered a little louder than he's supposed to.

Kotoura took a moment to gather her words and calm her pounding heartbeat before looking straight at Manabe with a bashful smile.

"W-we are here," she nervously said. "Y-you can go ahead."

Like Kotoura, Manabe also took some time to calm himself especially after seeing that adorable smile of hers. Then, after keeping his mind pure, he replied to her.

"I... Er... I will walk you to the door," said Manabe, trying to act like a gentleman.

Kotoura didn't say anything in response as she was too embarrassed to argue with Manabe. Not like she had any reason to refuse him either.

Thus, with no further exchange of words, the two walk hand in hand up the stairway to Kotoura's door. The distance between Kotoura's apartment door and the gate was no doubt short, but for some reason, the two ended up taking a longer time than usual to reach the door. Perhaps, it's because of their reluctance to be separated tonight which leads them to slow their steps. Both of them actually realized it, but neither complaint about it. However, no matter how hard they tried, they still ended up reaching the door. All good things need to come to an end after all and the night has ended for them whether they like it or not.

Kotoura pulled out the key from her pocket and unlock the door before pressing the light switch, casting the darkness inside the room. And now... it was time to say goodbye, but Kotoura won't accept it that easily.

"M-Manabe-kun, do you want to... come inside? I-I can make some tea for you," Kotoura shyly invites him, hoping that it could get him to stay a little longer.

Manabe was about to say yes. He had already even opened his mouth to say it, but he didn't. It was very late already. He really needs to get home or he's going to get some good long scolding from his mother, but at the same time, he was hesitant to reject Kotoura's kind offer. He doesn't know what to say as he was afraid he might hurt Kotoura's feelings, but he didn't need to say anything in the first place. Kotoura was a psychic after all.

"Don't worry, Manabe-kun. I understand," Kotoura calmly said with a faint smile which alerts Manabe that she just read his mind.

"S-sorry... Maybe next time?" said Manabe, a little apologetically.

"Hm," Kotoura nodded. "Next time."

Seeing her calm face only makes Manabe feels more guilty, but he didn't make it shown on his face nor his mind. Still, he can't deny that he was reluctant to just leave her like that, but there's nothing they could do to change the fact that they need to be separated tonight. All they could do was to wish that they would meet again tomorrow.

"Then... goodbye, Kotoura," said Manabe, loneliness can be sense in his voice.

"Yes... goodbye," Kotoura replied with somewhat similar tone.

Saying their goodbyes, Manabe reluctantly walks away from the door as Kotoura sadly watched his back. She wanted to stop him, but there's nothing she could say that will able to do it. Thus, she watched and watched as his figure moves further away from her.

'No, this is not right,' Manabe suddenly stops which didn't go unnoticed by Kotoura.

"I... I can't leave it like this," Manabe told himself as he walked back towards Kotoura. There was something that his heart had been telling him to do ever since they left the plaza, but he was too scared to do it. But now, he didn't care anymore. He's going to do it.

In mere seconds, Manabe walks all the way back to Kotoura and before she could react to his return, he grips her shoulder and pulled her body closer to him.

"M-M-Manabe-kun!? W-what are yo-" Kotoura face was getting all red by being in such a close proximity, but before she should protest, Manabe placed a finger on her lips, stopping her from finishing her sentence.

"Kotoura," Manabe said her name with a serious yet sweet tone before looking straight into her eyes. "I love you."

As a physic, Kotoura can read minds, but before she was able to grasp on what Manabe was thinking to do, she was able to experience it herself. Before she knew what was happening, something was brushing her lips. Something soft and warm. Something slippery and tasty. It took her a while to comprehend what was happening and when she finally did, her eyes instantly went wide and her face turned into the color of crimson. Manabe... The Manabe she love is kissing her.

Kotoura didn't how to react to this unexpected turn of events as she felt her body losing strength, but at that moment, Manabe's arms wrapped itself around her, steadying their position. At this point, Kotoura's mind was pretty much lost into thin air, allowing her heart and desires to take control of her body. Driven by those desires, Kotoura wrapped her arms around Manabe pulling him deeper into the kiss as she started kissing back, letting her heart took control.

They keep lip locking there without any care of the world as they were lost inside their own little world. After what seems like minutes, hours, weeks, months or maybe years, they finally broke apart revealing their crimson face as they catch their breath. It was their first kiss, but it was already so intense that they have a hard time to keep standing. Both stared into each other eyes, their bodies still locked in an embrace as their hearts were pounding faster than it had ever been before.

After a moment of silence and panting, they finally let each other ago although reluctantly before looking ahead at each other with a clear smile on their faces unlike the expression they had when they first say their goodbyes.

"Goodnight Kotoura," Manabe gently said.

"Goodnight, Manabe-kun," Kotoura echoed after him.

With that last exchange, Manabe finally walks away, this time for real while Kotoura slipped into the comforts of her apartment. She closed the door behind her and rested her body against it. Unconsciously, she placed a finger on her lips and in an instant, her entire face turned red again as all the things that just happened earlier flooded into her mind like a raging rapid.

"I-I-... I... I... K-k-k-kiss... Mana- Mana..."

"WOOHOO! I KISSED KOTOURA!"

Kotoura almost jumped out of surprise as she heard the loud yell coming from outside. It doesn't take her long to figure out who it belongs to.

"Oi! What are you yelling for!? Don't you know what time it is!?" one of the neighbors yelled out of frustrations which were followed by faint noises from the other disturbed neighbors.

"A-Ah...! S-sorry! M-my bad!" Manabe's apology from outside the apartment reached Kotoura's ears making her burst out into laughter.

"Moo... Manabe-kun... You really are yourself," she laughed to herself as she thought how true Manabe is to himself.

As the commotion outside died down, Kotoura takes off her scarf along with her jacket before laying flat on the bed with her face buried on the pillow. Once again, the thoughts from the kiss earlier occupies her head as she rolled all over the bed, trying her best to calm her raging heart. She can't believe that she had actually kissed Manabe and the fact that it was her first kiss only makes her more flustered.

She retouched her lips once more, remembering how good the kiss felt. A kiss with the one she loved. Love... A long time ago, she never even had any friends, but now she has found them. Friends who stayed at her sides in good and bad times. A boy who loves her with all his heart. She found them, and it was all thanks to the same boy she's in love with.

"Manabe-kun..." Kotoura muttered to herself as she lay sideways on the bed.

"I love you..."

With that last sentence and the thoughts about the said boy, Kotoura closed her eyes as the exhaustion took hold of her body. In less than a minute, she was already deep asleep with the happy memories she had as the fuel for her sweet dreams. After so long, she can finally say that she was indeed happy of her life without any regrets. However, that happiness she was experiencing was only the beginning of her trip down the road of happiness.

* * *

 **Okay, so here is it. All my hard work for... 3 days. Is it good? I hope it is. Anyway, like what I was saying before, I only did this fanfic because I have some extra free time so maybe I will just leave it as a one-shot since I still need to work on my ZNT fanfic (Still hasn't started writing the next chapter). However, if this story receive some positive feedback, maybe I will consider continuing it. Until then, PEACE out!**


End file.
